Liberté Nouvelle
by Debbye
Summary: Alors qu'elles se retrouvent coincées dans la cour de leur geôle, Sweet Pea réalise que, même une fois sortie, sans elle, elle ne sera jamais libre.  OS Yuri-Femslash Sweet Pea/Babydoll.


_**Note :**_Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mon imagination! Bonne lecture! =)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elle était là, face à moi son visage angélique me souriait de façon rassurante. Pourtant, j'étais terrorisée. Mes muscles étaient à la fois engourdis et douloureux, néanmoins je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Seules les larmes brûlantes de mes joues me maintenaient connectée à cette sombre réalité. Mon cerveau imprimait avec lenteur la situation, je ne sais si c'était à cause du froid ou bien parce que celle ci me terrifiait. Je grimaçai un « Non » à moitié effacé par mes sanglots, et tu me répondis d'une voix douce et claire.<p>

_« Si Sweet Pea. Il le faut. Apporte le message de Rocket à ta mère, rend la heureuse! Va retrouver une vie normale. »_

Mes yeux fuyants et inondés de larmes se fixèrent alors dans les tiens. Toi, tu étais bien plus forte que moi. L'idée de la mort qui t'attendait ne semblait même pas te déranger. Non. Ton visage d'une blancheur immaculée me souriait avec assurance. Tu avais bien l'air d'un ange, avec tes cheveux platines attachés en d'enfantines couettes, tes pommettes doucement rosées et tes lèvres pulpeuses, colorées, tentatrices... J'en rêvais de ces lèvres depuis ton arrivée parmi nous. L'idée d'un baiser me hantait et me torturait à cause de son improbabilité. Pourtant, en cet instant, je sentais que plus rien ne me retenais. Ni Blue et les autres, ni Rocket et la jalousie qu'elle aurait ressenti, ni même moi.

Délicatement, j'approchai mon visage du tien, écoutant d'une oreille plus que distraite la fin de ton argumentation. D'un murmure, avec tes yeux fixés sur ma bouche, tu m'annonças

_« Va trouver l'amour Sweet Pea. »_

Je crois que si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, j'aurais ri à ton commentaire. Mais dans ta phrase, pour la première fois je perçus à quel point tu te sentais condamnée et seule.

Tu ne le serais plus. Jamais.

Doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et enfin ces nœuds qui étreignaient mon estomac et ma gorge depuis notre premier regard s'estompèrent. La chaleur réconfortante de ta bouche balaya ces années de froid et de soumission, et d'un coup, je me sentis légère, enfin libre. Alors peu importe ce qui allait se passer, je sus à cet instant que même une fois sortie de cette misère, jamais je ne me sentirais aussi libérée qu'avec toi.

Mes lèvres toujours contre les tienne, je soufflai avec résolution

« Jamais je ne m'en irais sans toi, tu as compris? »

Pour toute réponse, je te sentis sourire et poser ta main sur ma joue, puis ta bouche saisir plus fermement encore la mienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour dans notre baiser.

Posant mes mains sur tes hanches, je m'assis au sol, adossée au petit muret qui nous cachait et t'attirai à moi.

Brûlante d'aller plus loin, je laissai ma langue glisser sensuellement sur tes lèvres, espérant que tu allais y joindre la tienne. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps, tes papilles virent rapidement caresser les miennes avec une lascivité dont je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Mais j'en voulais toujours plus. Je descendis mes mains, jusque là fermement agrippées à tes hanches, sur tes cuisses, avide de découvrir chaque parcelle de peau de ton corps. Et d'un coup, une idée frappa mon esprit avec une telle violence, que je perdis presque le fil de la danse de nos langues. Un plan germait lentement dans mon esprit, une éclosion machiavélique en laquelle je plaçai mes derniers espoirs...

Décidant de profiter encore un peu de notre étreinte, je remontai avec sensualité mes doigts le long de tes cuisses et y dessinai de voluptueuses arabesques. Tu laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper de ta bouche, et cela me fit ressentir un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. J'aurais adoré continuer de t'appliquer mes tendres assauts, cependant la précarité de notre situation me ramena à la réalité. Il nous restait peu de temps. L'incendie signalée, les sbires de Blue arriveraient bientôt pour nous cueillir ici si ne nous faisions rien. Je saisi alors avec fermeté le tissu de ce qui te servait de jupe, et l'arrachai d'un coup sec. Tu rompis le baiser, et tes yeux me fixèrent, remplis d'incompréhension. Je posai mon index sur tes lèvres pour t'intimer la discrétion, et jetai ton vêtement loin de la grille de sortie.

Ma main se saisit vigoureusement de la tienne, et je te tirai avec moi derrière les premières voitures du parking. Mes sens étaient exacerbés par toutes ces émotions contradictoires que je ressentais à cet instant. Peur. Froid. Excitation. Douceur. Fièvre. Amour... Je te lançai un regard tendre que tu me rendis, serrant un peu plus ma main, et à cet instant, je sentis que rien n'était plus impossible.

Les clients de Blue commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour de ta jupe, et j'en profitai pour me glisser derrière la dernière voiture nous séparant de la sortie. Je les connaissais pas cœur ces hommes dégoûtants. Bientôt, leur idiote curiosité les mènerait à l'endroit même où nous nous embrassions il y a quelques instants. Ils étaient si prévisibles. Quand le premier eut esquissé sa trajectoire jusqu'à notre cachette, le reste de la meute se sentit obligé de faire pareil et le rejoignit. Ils furent rapidement tous rassemblés à cet endroit qu'ils découvraient vide. Pourtant certains s'agenouillèrent au sol, cherchant l'introuvable. Tant mieux, il serait plus facile de tromper leur vigilance.

Je te lançai un regard pour que tu te tiennes prête à courir. J'attendais juste que le petit groupe commence à inspecter les environs. L'un d'entre eux se retourna, s'intéressant de près à la porte par laquelle nous étions sorties. Quelle aubaine! Tout me monde l'accompagnait, tentant de rentrer dans notre geôle. C'était le moment! Nous courûmes main dans la main, le plus silencieusement possible vers la grille, mais ils ne remarquèrent notre course qu'une fois l'imposante porte de fer forgé refermée derrière nous.

Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, je t'entraînai avec moi à travers champ à une vitesse affolante alors qu'à l'horizon, le jour se levait. Nous courions, encore et encore sans même être essoufflées, portées par cette liberté nouvelle.


End file.
